msfairytailrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyrven La Falle
Nicknamed "The Puppeteer of Souls", Wyrven uses "Spirit Strings" to control his oppenents and fight. His father was a Warrior who fell in love with a Waa'Q tribeswoman. Hence his name containing both elements. He is seen as a half-breed and is not accepted by either faction and is a wandering merchant of medicines, an assassin, and a mercenary to make money. He only enjoys the war because it let's him bring him more money compared to times of peace. His pet is Kasa. Appearance Wyrven has black and silver hair. He is said to remind people of the night sky and the moon. He has a very dark apperance and because of this people find it hard to approach him. Personality Despite his stern looks, he is really friendly towards most people who treat him with some respect. He usually keeps his true feelings locked up unless the situation is really serious. He tries to push away all the hate that has been directed towards by the two of the three factions at war. Due to his birth his mother and father were executed but they put a charm on their son that saved him from the same fate. He really enjoys money and business the war brings to him yet he dislikes fighting the factions and only becomes a mercenary if he is in deep financial trouble. He enjoys making money and his medicine merchant job. History When he was born, his mother and father tried to keep his existance a secret knowing full well of the consequences of a "half-breed" child. Soon, despite their efforts, word leaked out and his father and mother were sentenced to death. Before their execution though they put a charm on the child teleporting him away right when the authorities were burning down the home the child was in. He was transported to an old puppetmaker, a friend of his parents, who did street shows for a living. Raising Wyrven as his own, he died when Wyrven was 16. Wyrven saw a future of chaos and didn't think puppet shows would bring him the income he desired, but he did it for the first 4 months after his foster father died to show respect to him. During this time he learned his Spirit String magic from old books his foster parent kept hidden away when he was younger. During his travels as a wandering puppeteer he found a wounded boy on the side of the road. Suffering from poison, Wyrven could not save him and from that day vowed to find cures for every disease which led to his intense studying of medicine, biology, anatomy, and chemistry. In a couple of months he was a genius in his own right and could heal most known diseases and uncovered many unknown diseases. This was unknown to the public though because he was a quiet man, only helping those who he came along. He has little memory of his past, only knowing he is a "half-breed" and that his mother and father saved him, because his foster father told him before he died about some of his past. Later on his travels he saved a Tanuki from being eaten by a young dragon. The Tanuki ever greatful offered his services to Wyrven which took weeks of pestering for Wyrven to finally accept. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Wryven has the power of a Mercenary. He is an adequat Defense Martial Artist and very quick. He is at near mastery of his magic and can fight for long amounts of time against his enemies. His knowledge of medicine and the human anatomy and biological features is great and so he is an expert assassin. He prefers the method of assassination compared to direct confrontation fighting. He also carries a staff which can be used as a weapon. He also is a skilled puppet maker whose puppets are high quality. Medicinal Knowledge: 'Due to Wryven's vast knowledge on the subject of bodily functions of humans and what does what to the body, Wryven often is hired as an assassin to do the dirty work of people. Often it is through poison and he easily desposes of most targets without getting caught. He also can heal people with the medicine and has devices that contain poison and drugs. '''The Staff of LaNocturna: '''This staff not only serves as a simple weapon but it can also serve with it's lifesteal abilities. The staff steals life away from oppenents and gives the energy to Wyrven to heal his wounds. Also it holds all the souls Wyrven has pulled out. It can additionally hold a variety of items. In return, when Wyrven dies, whenever that may be, LaNocturna recieves his soul and all souls he has collected as payment. '''Puppet Making Skills: '''Wyrven can make a skilled puppet in a matter of weeks compared to many who do it in a few months. The puppets range from size and abilities and are very versatile. In addition the weapons and skills Wryven gives them, when making them, a soul that also boosts their power. The abilities of the soul are transfered to the puppet. '''Vessel Puppets: '''They are carried in The Staff of LaNocturna. Each puppet takes 10 strings. *'Axis The Conqueror: 'Axis is a melee puppet that is based off of the Vikings. He has a horned battle helmet and a giant battleaxe and a full set of armor that is laced with thick fur. Quite recently Wyrven has added a machine that allows Axis to breathe fire from it's mouth. *'Girvan the Clockmaker: A puppet that is composed of giant gears. He fights with twin blades that look like clockhands. He is quicker then Axis but has less armor. Swords,spears, and other stabbing weapons are ineffective against Girvan due to it's gears. The catch the weapon and as the gears turn, they crush the weapon. *'Kanna The Fallen Angel: '''A puppet that has superb aerial movement. It fights with twin rifles attached to it's wrists. The guns on her wrist have 2 modes: rapid fire and cannon mode. Rapid fire is machine gun like while cannon shoots a large amount of energy at one time but takes more time. *'Riko the Steel Dynamo: Riko has the most defensive capabilities. He has steel plates that can form around him like an armadillo. He attacks by ramming into people. He has spikes on some of his plates. He is deadly quick but hard to control. *'Isistina the Blind Mistress: '''Isistina is the first successful puppet that Wryven made in terms that he put a machine that gives her special ability without the puppet breaking. The machine creates soundwaves at hypersonic speeds that can shatter rock. In addition to that Isistina uses her long steel nails as weapons to slice at people. *'Bao Long The Shaolin Monk: '''Bao is more flexible then the other puppets allowing him more fluid movements. He also has two twin hook swords he uses to fight. He is very deadly and quick. Magic '''Spirit Strings: Invisible strings that Wyrven can use to fight and defend. He can only have 2 strings on each finger at a time so he can create a total of 20 strings. The strings are sharper then diamond and can be controlled easily, though Wyrven can dull them to control people. Spirit Strings tap into the spirit of the user or target to control the senses. If Wyrven weakens in the mind, the strings also weaken. *'Abilities' **'Direct Control:' Wyrven ties dulled spirit strings to his target and can control them like a puppet. While the target is a puppet, Wryven can tap into the spirit of the target and use the knowledge in the body of the puppet to attack. If the live puppet is damaged, Wyrven recieves 1/8th of the damage for each hit. This takes more energy then controlling vessel puppets and it takes all 20 strings to control a person **'Sharp Wires:' Wyrven sharpens the strings to the sharpness of diamond and cuts through his targets. **'Mind Read: '''Wryven can attached dulls strings to the target's head reading their mind. It is a bit weaker then Direct Control as it only reads the mind of the person so it takes less energy. **'The Spider Web:' Wryven creates a giant web of strings around him, shielding himself from attacks while cutting up any unfortunate being that goes through them. **'Life Sap:' Wyrven attaches dulled Spirit Strings to the target and sucks out their energy. Unlike the Staff of Nocturna this doesn't give Wyrven additional energy. **'The Last Requim of the Fallen: Wyrven uses the souls he has pulled out and puts them into vessels. These vessels can fight for him and use the abilities of the soul. A vessel can be a puppet he creates or a dead body. **'Dimension Pull: '''Wyrven uses his spirit strings to pull somebody from another dimension. He only can do this if he has an idea of what dimension and where he/she is in that dimension. **'Hades' Will: With extreme concentration Wyrven can pull out a soul from a person killing them. This puts extreme strain on his body. If the soul gets pulled out or not depends on the will of the targets vs the will of Wyrven. He can only do this 1 time a season. Trivia He dislikes tomatoes and lawyers. He was made by Myman Quotes "Those who preach patience are usually the first to jump into the thick of battle." "Life is merely controlled by unseen strings that can rarely be harnessed." "Death, murder, thievery! All looked down upon by the 'people'. How quickly they forget their morals and their words when they are the ones faced with a crisis." "The mighty only exist because of the weak." "Time is mankind's worst enemy." Category:Character Category:mercenaries